inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Gotenba Tooru
(Goalkeeper) |number= 12 |element= Fire |team= Dragonlink |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 042 (GO)}} Gotenba Tooru ( ) is the reserve goalkeeper for Dragonlink. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"A genius cook. Seems to emit a halo of light when he stands in the kitchen."'' Appearance He has white hair like the other members and gray eyes. He also has slightly tanned skin. Plot He first appeared in episode 42 along with the other members of his team. His team replaced Seidouzan in the second half to defeat Raimon. He didn't play in the match because he sat on the bench. At the end of the episode, all Dragonlink's forwards released their Keshin and stopped Nishiki. In episode 43, he didn't play again against Raimon. At the end of the episode, the score was 4-2 for Dragonlink because Dragonlink released all their Keshin and Raimon too but Raimon was too exhaused to released their Keshin again and failed to defeat Dragonlink's Keshin. The other members of Raimon who hasn't a Keshin was defeated by the Keshin shoots and Yamato and Mito scored a goal with their Keshin shoots. In episode 44, he didn't play again against Raimon. At the end of the match, Dragonlink lost with 5-4 due Dragonlink's Keshin were easily defeated by Raimon's hissatsu's. Raimon shot with Fire Tornado DD, Denrai Houtou and a chain shoot of Death Drop G3 and 真 Mach Wind which all of them, Yamato couldn't stop with King Fire. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Gotenba, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the taisen route. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Aikawa Masaru *'Item': Fifth Sector no Tamashii (フィフスセクターの魂, randomly dropped from Dragonlink at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Item': Cosmo Misanga (コスモミサンガ) *'Item': Seidouzan Spray (せいどうざんスプレー) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2800 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Gotenba, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Gonokami Eiji *'Player': Gousaki Haeru *'Player': Houchou After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1400 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Gotenba, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Huge Ryuu no Gekirin (巨大竜の逆鱗, randomly dropped from Yamatodamashii (大和魂) at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Item': Whim Carte (きまぐれ献立表, randomly dropped from Hat Caps (ハットキャップス) at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Item': Bazugun no Kakushiaji (バツグンの隠し味, randomly dropped from Good Men's (グッドメンズ) at Inazuma Town's station's entrance) *'Photo': Timeworn Refrigerator (ふるぼけた冷蔵庫の写真, taken on the first floor of Kogarashi Manor) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Legend Gate - Raimon VS Dragonlink * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * (Natsumi's taisen route only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Chuugaku Senbatsu β' *'Reserves γ' Navigation Category:GO characters Category:SEEDs